


Alec Moves First

by ifallonblackdays_fics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifallonblackdays_fics/pseuds/ifallonblackdays_fics
Summary: After watching 2x11, I felt like I could write an essay aboutthathug. But I don’t have time for an essay, so I wrote a drabble instead.





	Alec Moves First

Jace doesn’t even think about it. He doesn’t have to. Because this is Alec.   
It’s Alec, and that’s the only reason why Jace turns around. It’s Alec, and Jace has never felt so relieved in his life. Because all that Jace wants, all that Jace needs, right now, on this rooftop in the nighttime overlooking a world that’s crumbling, is for someone to see him. The problem is, he doesn’t know where to start—unless that someone is Alec.   
So Jace doesn’t think about it. He turns around and makes himself seen, tears streaming and nerves exposed. There’s pain crawling on his skin like a thousand worms. He lets Alec see that, too. He’s raw and cracked open, and he wants so bad to move but he doesn’t know how to. Luckily, Alec moves first. When it comes to Jace, Alec always moves first.   
Jace takes half a step and falls, plummets. He knows Alec will break the fall while putting him back together.

* * *

Alec doesn’t even think about it. He doesn’t think, because he has spent a whole lifetime thinking, and he’s been learning not to. It’s been slow going, but he’s learning that his heart is big and in the right place, and in turn, so are his instincts.  
So Alec doesn’t think about it. Because this is Jace. It’s Jace, standing on a rooftop in the dark. It’s Jace’s tears streaming down Jace’s face.  
Alec doesn’t think about it because he doesn’t have to; he never has to when it’s about Jace. He’s moving before Jace even turns around. Before Jace lets him see raw nerves and torn muscles. Alec is moving before Jace even has the chance to stumble. He’s breaking the fall before Jace even loses his balance. He brings Jace close and makes him cling to him like an anchor.  
Jace is gasping for that breath he has forgotten how to take in, and Alec holds him close and steady, and he teaches him how to breathe again. He brings a hand to Jace’s nape because that’s what you do with those you want to protect.  
Alec doesn’t think about it. He spots Jace’s pain before Jace even shows him, and he moves first. 


End file.
